Becoming a Scarer
by Luiz4200
Summary: Randall Boggs and James P. Sullivan join Monsters, Inc.'s scare team the same day. Will Sulley just get the job or will he outdo Boggs as usual? My first Monsters, Inc. fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Monsters, Inc. franchise or any character from it.**

 **Becoming a Scarer**

Randall Boggs was quite happy. That was the day he'd become a scarer for Monsters, Incorporated. Of course, there's a tryout but he was sure it'd be just a formality. In spite of no longer needing glasses to see ever since he got contact lenses, he still wore the squinty look because his friends at Monsters University told him it made him scarier. _'I wish I could see Sullivan's face once I become Monsters, Inc.'s top scarer.'_ Boggs thought to himself. _'Oh, wait. There is a chance. I got word that Sullivan and Wazowski took upon Worthington's suggestion and entered the company's mail department. Well, they'll have a lot of work sorting the letters from my fans.'_

Inside the company's headquarters, Boggs was instantly recognized by two of the former classmates he was just thinking about. "Look at that, Sulley!" Michael "Mike" Wazowski maliciously exclaimed. "Randy Boggs is also trying to becoming a scarer."

"Long time no see, Boggs." James P. "Sulley" Sullivan said without any sort of malice. Unlike Mike, Sulley held no grudge against him. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn't mutual on Boggs' part. "I hope we can get along together."

"Are you and Wazowski also trying to become Scarers, Sullivan?" Boggs asked with a face that suggested he didn't believe any of them would triumph.

Sulley was oblivious to Boggs' malice. "I am but Mike is applying for an assistant position. I hope the both of us end up working together as a scaring team. What about you?"

"I graduated _scara cum laude_ at Monsters University, Sullivan." Boggs answered with a triumphant look. "Now I'm about to become a scarer for Monsters, Inc. You remember Monsters University, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Sulley replied still not being malicious or even angry. "How're my buddies at Oozma Kappa?"

"They somehow retain the respect they got during those scare games in spite of your cheating." Boggs snorted. "I'd not be surprised if some of them were applying for scaring jobs here as well. I guess they'd rather work at places like Scream Industries or Fear Corporation."

"Randall Boggs, please report at the scare simulator room." A voice announced through the intercom.

"Good luck, Randy! You'll need it with those hearts." Mike teased Boggs.

"We'll see who needs luck." Boggs angrily snorted.

At the scare simulator room, Monsters, Inc. CEO Henry J. Waternoose III was beginning to lose hope of getting good scarers. "What about this Boggs guy's resume?" Waternoose asked.

"Graduated _scara cum laude_ at Monsters University, Sir." Ms. Flint answered.

" _Scara cum laude_ , eh?" Waternoose grunted. "We'll see about that. With the recent decay on scare standards, I'm afraid _scara cum laude_ isn't what it used to be." He then noticed Boggs entering. "Are you ready, Mr. Boggs?"

"Yes, Mr. Waternoose." Boggs confidently answered. Waternoose then motioned for him to start. Boggs read the file on the "child" he had to scare and became invisible. The invisibility aspect impressed Waternoose but the CEO still wanted to see results. Boggs performed adequately.

"You're the best so far, Mr. Boggs." Waternoose said with sincerity but no enthusiasm. _'Best but not good enough to give me hope there won't be a new energy crisis'_ "We'll contact you after comparing results. You may leave now. Next!"

Ms. Flint then grabbed a microphone. "James Sullivan, please report at the scare simulator room."

"Sullivan?" Waternoose asked in surprise. "As in Bill Sullivan?"

"Yes, Mr. Waternoose." She answered. "That's his son.

"Excellent!" Waternoose said in a similar fashion to the head of another energy concern.

"Don't be so sure, Sir." She advised him. "He got expelled from Monsters University for cheating during the scare games."

"Fine, I won't expect much." Waternoose grunted. "Let's just be done with him so we can evaluate a real scarer next."

Unbeknownst to them, Randall Boggs was taking advantage of his spy on them unnoticed. One roar later, Waternoose had a completely different opinion of Sulley. "Fantastic! He's even better than that Boggs character! When do you start, Mr. Sullivan?"

"If it depended on me, I'd start right now, Mr. Sullivan." Sulley eagerly answered.

"That's the spirit!" Waternoose exclaimed. "Unfortunately, the earliest I can get a door for you is tomorrow."

"I'll not let you down, Mr. Waternoose." Sulley declared. "Uh, Mr. Waternoose, may I get Mike as my assistant?"

"Who's Mike?" Waternoose asked in confusion.

"I believe Mr. Sullivan means Michael Wazowski, applicant for assistant position, Mr. Waternoose." Ms. Flint guessed. "Am I right, Mr. Sullivan?"

"Yes, Mrs…"

" _Ms._ Flint." She emphasized.

"Yes, Ms. Flint." He answered.

"If he passes, you get him. If he doesn't, you get somebody else. OK?" Waternoose proposed.

"OK, Mr. Waternoose." Sulley accepted.

Boggs was furious to be outdone by Sulley once again.

"Great!" Waternoose exclaimed. "Given you performance at the simulator, we might have a future record-breaker here and that's good. I'd do anything to generate enough energy to satisfy the world's demand for it."

Buggs was even more furious but suddenly it gave place to a new thought. _'Anything?'_

 **THE END**

 **That's it. I wrote that because I thought it'd be interesting if Sulley and Randy started working as scarers the same day. I got the term** _ **scara cum laude**_ **from a monster card and thought it'd be even better if Randy had that title and yet Sulley outdid him.**


End file.
